Possessive
by Queen Phantomhive
Summary: After returning from the harsh future and gruesome battle with Millifoire, Tsuna became isolated and avoided his guardians. If they can't bring Tsuna out of his depression, then who can?


I DO NOT OWN KHR!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the head of the most influential and powerful mafia family in Italy. After his victory over Xanxus and barely survived after the harsh and gruesome battle with Millifoire, many had santified him, treating him as an invincible and valuable asset of Vongola. They praised him for his great powers, bowed and gave him their respect, knelt down and placed a kiss on Vongola's sky ring to prove their undying loyalty however, no one, not even his guardians and Reborn knew how vulnerable, uneasy and petrified he was after he came back from the future.

Sure, all of them noticed Tsuna had changed when they came back from the future together. Tsuna requested to live alone and Nana agreed, proud of his son finally learning to be independent. He stopped smiling warmly at them, never had lunch on the rooftop with them anymore and more often, he gazed outside the window during class time, deep in thoughts. But, they just shrugged it off, thinking Tsuna needs some time to himself to sort out his own feelings and thoughts. After all, the future they went was harsh and cruel and it had taken a toll on everyone. They thought, after a while, Tsuna will be alright and grinning broadly beside them to warm their heart once again. He was the sky after all, he will always be there as long as they needed him.

But, they were wrong this time. Days, weeks and months passed but Tsuna was still isolating himself from them, avoiding them on purpose and even Reborn did not know how to act too. All of his guardians were worried, panicking and frantically finding a way to help Tsuna's out of his depression. Even Dino left his piling work in Italy and came to Japan to check on his precious little brother.

"Tsuna! How are you?" Dino beamed and picked up Tsuna. He frowned, "Are you eating properly?"

Tsuna smiled faintly, "Dino-san, I'm fine. Put me down, it's embarrassing."

Dino did as he was told but he could not stop the nagging feeling that kept going on behind the his head. Something was extremely off with Tsuna. Dino stared at Tsuna's pale face, dull and lifeless eyes, small back and delicate wrist. He felt pain clutching his heart tightly and unable to control this overwhelming emotion, he hugged Tsuna tightly from behind. However, Dino felt the pain in his heart spreading even faster when he felt Tsuna's cold and petite body against his.

"Dino-san...?" Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably to get out of Dino's tight embrace.

"Tsuna, my precious Tsuna. Where has the smile I love so much gone to?" Dino whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

Tsuna went rigid. He was frightened and trembling uncontrollably when memories of Byakuran flashed across his mind. The white cage, creepy smile, rough hands and dirty body... Tsuna screamed hysterically, struggling violently to get out of Dino's warmth embrace.

"What happened?! Tsuna?!" Dino shouted as he held Tsuna closer to him. Suddenly, Tsuna went unconscious without a warning. "Tsuna?!"

_"Oh my, Tsu-chan! You have such soft features and curvaceous body despite being a boy!" Byakuran smirked, licking his lips playfully._

_Tsuna turned his head in disgust as he tried to control himself from shaking. Everything in this room was painted white and there was no window to look outside too. Tsuna was binded firmly to the wall with cuffs on his hands and legs as every single clothings on his body was stripped. He was naked and Byakuran's lustful and scrutinising stares did not help him feel much better._

_Byakuran beamed wickedly and licked Tsuna's left cheek, "Tsu-chan, you look so tasty." _

_Tsuna felt coldness crawling up his spine as a soft yelp escaped his mouth. "Byakuran? What are you doing?"_

_"What else can I be doing except for devouring my delicious prey slowly now?" Byakuran stopped grinning maniacally as he took a step towards Tsuna and kissed the small boy._

_Tsuna widened his eyes, "What are you doing?"_

_"Do you know why I had decided to destroy Vongola when I had so much more to gain if we sign a treaty and become ally?" Byakuran asked, his eyes narrowing. "It is all your fault that Vongola is in this state. If only, you would agree to become my lover."_

_"W-what? I don't get it."_

_Byakuran shook his head in disapproval, "Must I spell out everything clearly? I was madly in love with you. I fell for you in a party when I saw you smiling to your guardians. Your genuine smile and warm eyes, I want them for myself so I tried to get close to you."_

_"But that does not explain why you are attacking Vongola, hurting everyone dear to me!" Tsuna yelled with uncontrollable anger._

_Byakuran took a fistful of Tsuna's hair and hissed, "It does! You accepted me despite my twisted personality, dirty hands that took plenty of lives away and warmed my heart, making me feel blissful everyday. However, I need to assert that you will always be there for me thus I proposed, but you refused!"_

_"S-so you decided to kill me and everyone I love?" Tsuna asked shakily, glistening tears flowing down his cheeks._

_"No." Byakuran said firmly, "Your death was a mistake made by my subordinate."_

_"Byakuran, I'm sorry but please stop this madness! Set me free!" Tsuna pleaded._

_Byakuran softened his gazed, caressing Tsuna's cheeks tenderly, "If I do that, will you be mine?"_

_Tsuna averted his gaze, "I can't, I need to go back to my time."_

_The white-haired man laughed maniacally until his tears rolled down from his cheeks. He glared at Tsuna menacingly, "Tsu-chan, that's a wrong move so I decided to punish you. I will teach you sinful pleasure that you never felt before, humilliation that you cannot bear and break your soul so you will stay here with me."_

_Tsuna's eyes filled with fear as he felt a trepidation._

Tsuna snapped his eyes opened, screaming for help as the sweat-stained clothes stuck on Tsuna's body like a leech. Dino, who is at the kitchen whipping some delicious dishes for Tsuna heard the screamed and darted to the room. He gasped when he saw Tsuna scrubbing his arms so hard that it was actually bleeding.

"Tsuna! Stop that! You are bleeding!" Dino yelled, pining Tsuna to the bed.

Tsuna shook his head, glistening tears rolling down from his eyes freely. "Dino-san... Don't touch me... I am dirty. Please, I beg you, don't touch me."

Dino stared at Tsuna with pain-filled eyes and whipered, "What happened to you when you are in the future?"

"I'm dirty, unclean. Don't touch me, you will get dirty." Tsuna pleaded again.

Dino knew, whatever had happened to Tsuna must be unbearable and excruciating painful but he was not going to repeat Tsuna's guardians mistake and caused Tsuna to isolate himself from them. He will fix Tsuna no matter how long it takes.

"Tsuna, look at me. You are not dirty at all, in fact, you are beautiful and my most precious person in the world."

Tsuna gazed intently into Dino's blue eyes with disbelief before sobbing pitifully again. He tried to push the older man away forcefully, punching his chest and kicking him but Dino still held onto Tsuna tightly, stubbornly refusing to let go.

"Dino-san... why?" Tsuna asked tiredly, leaning against Dino's huge frame to keep himself warm.

Dino sighed, hugging Tsuna closer to him as though he was afraid Tsuna may vanish from his life, "Because I love you."

"Byakuran said that too but... he did cruel things to me and everyone I like dearly."

"But I will not. I will stay with you, until you manage to stand on your own and find your smile once again. I will protect you from harm until the day you accept me as your lover."

Tsuna smiled a little, closing his eyes tiredly. Perhaps, he could relax in Dino's embrace even though it was still impossible for Tsuna to accept him romantically, for now. Dino grinned, feeling extremely blissful as he watched Tsuna slowly dozing off to dreamland.

Dino sighed, "Reborn, stop hiding. I know you are here."

Reborn smirked while Dino fight an urge to yawn and join Tsuna in his dreamland.

"I trained you well." Reborn smirked however his expression changed within seconds as he adjusted his black fedora hat to cover his eyes. "But let me give you an advice. Do not get too caught up with Tsuna or else you will definitely cause your own destruction like Byakuran."

Dino chuckled charmingly with an unknowned glint in his eyes as he stroked Tsuna's hair lovingly, "I'm prepared for that."

* * *

This is a one-shot.

I need to get this idea out of my mind before I can focus on my work again.

There is not much plot in this story but it is one of my favourite pairing.

I hope those who had read it will enjoy it.

**I really need those reviews, criticisms and praises so please, do not be stingy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
